


::antipathy

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Antipathy: a deep-seated aversion to something." Kyoya doesn't believe in love, until he meets Tamaki and gets thrown into the chaos known as life. Completed ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::antipathy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Not in a million years. There are too many rabid fans for me to even want.

Kyoya didn't believe in love.

Maybe it made him pessimistic or fatalistic in the eyes of others, but he didn't think so.

He just didn't think it was real.

.

Kyoya didn't believe in love mostly because, for as long as he could remember, his family had never shown him any, and it wasn't like he had any friends.

Useful acquaintances that he contacted regularly, yes. Friends, no.

Kyoya grew up as the third son of the prestigious Ootori family, always knowing that he would never amount to anything in his father's eyes.

That _does_ tend to damage the psyche a bit.

.

So when Tamaki crashed into life, all smiles and warmth and blatant, sickening _optimism_ , Kyoya naturally didn't enjoy his presence. At all.

But even stone has a heart (or so they say).

And if Tamaki wanted Kyoya to be his friend, then fine. Kyoya would be his friend, because at that point all he wanted was for Tamaki to _shut up._

Yeah, it was a massive tactical error on Kyoya's part.

So then of course Tamaki happily, obliviously, and methodically reduced all of the carefully constructed walls around Kyoya's heart and (God forbid) _emotions_ to rubble, and then tra-la-la-ed off to ruin the rest of the future hosts' lives as well.

Well. That was unexpected.

Sort of.

But really. Tamaki. Yes. No further explanation needed, really (but even if there were, it's not anyone could explain the unnatural phenomena known as Tamaki Suoh anyway).

But Kyoya could honestly say that he was _happy_ , and that in itself was a bit of a miracle.

.

Kyoya was already well into the acceptance stage of realizing that he had emotions and used them, too, when Haruhi fell into the lives of the Host Club, quite literally smashing through any preconceptions of the world as they knew it.

But Kyoya only began to grudgingly accept that the previously horrendous thing known as 'love' might exist after witnessing Haruhi and Tamaki blunder around in their good-hearted attempts to help small furry animals, other students, the world, the economy, and each other without ever realizing that they were quite close indeed.

He only admitted though after they _(finally)_ woke up and started dating after the whole Tamaki-kidnapping fiasco-thingy-ma-thing, when he realized that love came in many forms and fashions, and in his own way he was quite happily in love with his life and his...

...Well, his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a random little ficlet. But yes. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review as always; I enjoy knowing that people like my reading, and constructive criticism is what I live off of. So please feel free to write any and all impressions. Thank you~


End file.
